


Snow job by tango65

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, None needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: Neither wind, nor sleet nor snow will stop our lads from completing their assigned job.





	Snow job by tango65

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the Tea and Swiss Roll LJ Weekly Obbo Challenge 27- Theme "Snow".

They had no choice. Although the blizzard had well and truly set in, they had to get this man back to HQ. Other lives relied on what Cowley could get out of him.

Doyle leaned forward to whisper in Bodie's ear, the prisoner handcuffed to him being forced to move forward also. "How's it looking sunshine?", he asked under his breath. "Could use some sunshine about now" came his partner's reply, "anything to illuminate where the hell we're going."

Sensing his partner's intake of breath at this response, Bodie continued "It's alright petal, we'll have our unwelcome guest delivered into the waiting arms of the Cow in no time. Then it's home, a hot meal, a hot bath and a quiet night watching the game." Doyle sat back without responding. Somehow he doubted that Bodie's feelings matched his words, but being stuck in the back seat of the Capri with said guest, he was unable to read him and was not too sure that he would want to anyway.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a truck appeared in the middle of the road and there was no time for anything. With a yell of frustration and pure desperation, Bodie yanked on the steering wheel. But there was no room and no time and in a screech of tearing metal, the Capri was catapulted sideways off the road.

Doyle came to slowly, the sound of groans beside him helping him to find his way back to full consciousness. On opening his eyes, all he could see was snow. Memories returned in a rush. He quickly glanced at their prisoner, who, like him, seemed to be only bruised and battered, whilst moving forward to check on his partner. The wreck of the car around him hampered his movements, but he was finally able to see that his partner was slumped over the wheel. The windscreen of the Capri was gone, as were most of the windows and they were all quickly being covered in a layer of snow.

Doyle quickly assessed what he could from his position, then uncuffed himself from their guest and reattached them to the door handle. The Cow would kill them if they lost their guest now, regardless of the circumstances. Once secured, he maneuvered his way, through the wrecked car into the front seat to check his partner. It was obvious that Bodie had hit his head on impact and concussed. Doyle quickly checked him for a pulse, letting loose a sigh of relief as he found a steady rhythm and noted the even rise and fall of his partner's chest. A further examination didn't reveal any other obvious injuries.

He then checked their position, to discover the truck that had put them there was gone. "Probably didn't even see us in this weather", he muttered under his breath, as he extricated himself from the car properly and began to look at their options.

They couldn't stay there, that was certain. The blizzard had eased, but it was still snowing heavily and the temperature alone would kill them if they didn't get out of the weather and soon. His own aches and pains clamoured to get his attention but he ignored them and began making plans for moving out.

Fortunately they were all rugged up for the weather, so the immediate threat of hypothermia was abated. Without too much concern, he dragged their guest out of the back seat and around to the driver's side door, stilling the stream of complaints with a patented Doyle glare. Once he managed to pry the driver's door open, he recuffed the man to Bodie and quickly outlined the plan.

"We can't stay here, we'll freeze. You have no choice but to support my partner now you are cuffed to him, I'll support him on the other side. We will find help or it will find us." At the sound of a protest forming, Doyle raised his hand, stopping it. When he was sure he had their guest's acquiescence, if not his agreement, he gently extricated his partner from the car, unsurprised when there was no assistance forthcoming from either their guest or their patient.

Once he had positioned the two men and taken his own place in the unlikely trio, he started them down the road towards help, or so he hoped, ignoring his own pains and the breathless mumbling of the unwilling member of their party.

Fortunately, within the hour, they found assistance at a farmhouse. The occupants, although not thrilled, called the ambulance and CI5 HQ, whilst keeping an eye on the three men and in particular on the handcuffs. Doyle's focused on securing their guest and treating what he could of his partner's wounds.

It was to Doyle's relief that Bodie stirred as the warmth started to filter through to chilled bones. "Wha..." came the half-formed thought. "Always quick with a smart question, eh mate", Doyle was quick to retort, as Bodie's eyes blinked open as if waking from a deep sleep. "We've been in an accident, and you've given your head a good whack, so take it easy", he continued, "the ambulance'll be here soon."

He was pleased to see Bodie focus on him and watched as his partner sorted through his recent memories and looked before asking, "What about our guest?" "He's tied up at the moment,"Doyle replied with a smirk. Bodie groaned, but before he closed his eyes again, he peered closely at his partner "Are you OK?" "Better now that you are", came Doyle's reply, but with the glare that followed that response, he continued, "a few aches and pains,that the hot bath you promised me will fix." Satisfied with that answer and what he could see of his partner, Bodie closed his eyes.

Bodie came to again as he was loaded into the ambulance, his partner by his side. "Our guest?" he asked again. "Murph and Anson have got him and are delivering him to the Cow.” They could relax, they had done their job.


End file.
